


récupération

by mychemicalcass



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Living Sex Doll, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Sebastian, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Sex Doll, Sex Trafficking, These tags are wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/pseuds/mychemicalcass
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is a police officer working undercover alongside the FBI to catch a sex trafficking ring and put them behind bars.Ciel Phantomhive, captured as a young teenager, is the "living sex doll" of Claude Faustus, the man who's the man behind the whole sex trafficking ring.After a successful mission where Claude and the rest of the slimy bastards are caught, Ciel is on the long, long road to recovery, and Sebastian is determined to help him get there.*this all takes place after Claude has been arrested, but there will be flashbacks included along the way*
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this AU has not been fully developed in my head, and I started writing it based on some sketches I had done. It's also partially influenced by an old rp with a close friend of mine. Stick with me, bc this is going to be a wild ride

“You know the plan, Michaelis?”

Sebastian nods, rubbing his hands together. Tonight is a big night, and this is a big mission he can’t screw up. He and the rest of his squad have been tracking down this sex trafficking ring for years, and up until this point they’ve only managed to make minor arrests and discoveries. But tonight, they’re finally going after the heart of the operation, the belly of the beast. 

Claude Faustus. The man who’s keeping the whole operation going, and after more than a year of going undercover and having to act like he’s one of them, Sebastian’s finally received an invite to one of his exclusive parties, where the most important people in the ring go and show off their poor slaves. He’s determined to get this sicko tonight, even if it means all the others escape.

Sebastian has had to befriend this man for over a year for this undercover mission to ever work, and the things he’s heard make him sick. Claude is foul, and he’s going to arrest him tonight and rescue the poor boy imprisoned at his side. 

“Yeah, I got it,” Sebastian finally says. “Remember, the code for us to come inside is ‘it’s a bit chilly in here.’ When you say that, we’ll come inside and start making the arrests,” his Sargent tells him. Sebastian nods. “I know. I’ve been waiting for this for a year now, I’m not going to screw this up.” The Sargent nods and tells him to get inside and get a move on. 

Walking towards the building, Sebastian starts to feel a bit nervous. If he says one thing wrong everything will fall apart. Everyone there is on the lookout for someone who may be undercover. This is when it really counts. His disguise has to be perfect. 

He takes a turn down the alleyway, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around. It’s grimey, and he’s certain no one would come down this way, which makes it the perfect place for the party. No one ever sees the guests coming down this way with their slaves. Their drivers park right in front of the alley, and the car lingers until they’re inside, blocking anyone’s view. 

He raps his knuckles on the door when he reaches it, a door he wouldn’t even have noticed existed had he not been told about it. A slit on the door opens up, revealing a pair of eyes. “Name?”

Sebastian gives the fake name he’s been using all this time, “Michael Rowland.” The guard glances down, and he can see him nod through the tiny slit. “Invite?” Sebastian grabs it out of his pocket and passes it through the slit in the door. It’s looked over, and then he sees another nod. “The stamp?” Sebastian holds his hand up, revealing the intricately designed stamp Claude had put on his hand. Required to be let in. After a bit longer, he’s allowed entry, and upon stepping inside he instantly feels sick. 

There are tons of people, men accompanied by whatever poor soul is trapped by their side. The slaves, which Sebastian hates to call them, all look as if the life has been drained from them. They follow their owner without thought, staring blankly ahead with a smoothed-over face. They’re hardly wearing any clothing. It’s disgusting. 

He doesn’t let his disgust show, however, he merely walks in with a fake smile, greeting people and looking for the only one he cares about here. 

After a few minutes of walking, he finally finds him talking to some random people he doesn’t know. He heads over, eyeing the boy at his side as he does so. He’s never actually seen him before, only heard about him. He hardly even looks like a person, as terrible as it is to say. His eyes are glazed over, his face slack, no sign of life in him aside from his breathing. And it seemed Claude hadn’t been lying about the fact that he’d done procedures on him. He’d already found own that he was a plastic surgeon, and did operations on the boy to make him “prettier.” 

The boy looked like he’d been taken right out of some porno magazine. Big lips, long lashes, tiny waist, big hips. His body looked unnatural. But he supposed that’s what Claude wanted.

“Hey, Michael!” Claude greets him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “How’s it going?” 

Sebastian lets himself sink into his disguise, ignoring how disgusted he feels by everything he sees around him. “Good, good. How about you? Anything changed, anything new?” Claude shrugs. “Oh, you know, just the usual. A few more dolls sold, a few new clients.” ‘Dolls.’ What Claude preferred to call the slaves here. 

“So tell me, who’s this? This your boy?” he asks, glancing down at the boy at his side. Claude nods, looking down at him with a look of pride. “Yep, the one and only. The perfect doll, if I may say so myself. Greet Michael, darling.”

“Good evening, sir,” the boy says, voice low and soft, but detached. “This boy here is my pride and joy. He’s turned out better than any of my other dolls. So much so that I only find the need for one. He’s more than satisfactory all on his own.” Sebastian’s stomach churns, but all he says is, “You must feel lucky to have him.” 

God, he feels so disgusting saying things like that, but that’s what earned him Claude’s trust. “Oh, I feel more than lucky. I’m blessed to have him all to myself. I don’t mind sharing, though,” he says with a wink. Sebastian laughs, but swallow down the bile rising in his throat. 

He takes a look around the room. The guard has stepped away from the door, everyone is talking, he has Claude distracted. Now seems like as good a time as any. 

He rubs his arm as he looks back at Claude. “It’s a bit chilly in here, don’t you think?” 

It’s less than a minute later that the door is being beaten down. His squad members file in, as do FBI agents that they’ve been working alongside to solve this case. He draws his gun and aims it at Claude. “Let’s go, hands up in the air.” 

Claude looks bewildered, and after a moment he makes a run for it. Sebastian chases him through the crowd but manages to catch up with him and take him to the ground. He shoves his gun back where it was and grabs his handcuffs, cuffing Claude’s hands behind his back. “You have no idea how good it feels to finally be able to do this,” he growls, heisting Claude up to the ground. 

He shoves him through the crowd and eventually passes him off to one of the FBI agents. “Here, take him. I’m going to go find the boy he was with.” The guy nods and hoists Claude off. 

The room has mostly emptied by now, so it’s not too hard to find the boy from before. He’s standing in the same spot as before, seemingly unfazed by what had just happened. “Are you alright?” he questions. He gets no response. He prompts him a few more times, but after a prolonged silence, he gives up and guides the boy out of the building. 

When they exit, Sebastian asks someone for a blanket for the boy to cover himself with. He’s wearing next to nothing--a sheer dress that looks like some form of lingerie, a pair of panties, and a collar around his neck. He’s not even wearing shoes, which makes him wonder if his feet are hurting. 

A towel is wrapped around his shoulders, but the boy makes no move to take hold of it. It’s like he can’t do anything of his own accord. He’s guided into the back of one of the police cars and then driven off to the station. Sebastian feels like questioning him will be rather uneventful with how unresponsive he’s been so far. He hopes they can at least figure out who he is and find his family. They really don’t know anything about him, for all Claude has told him. He looks young, but he doesn’t have any idea how old he actually is. 

Sebastian sighs. This is the case with all of the boys and girls that had been in there, they don’t know anything about any of them. But he’s heard plenty from Claude to make the assumption that this boy has had it worse than the others. He can only hope the boy isn’t too far gone to be helped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The process of questioning Ciel. A few things are discovered that make his recovery seem further away than Sebastian thought.

“So, how’s the questioning going?”

Sebastian steps up to the one way glass window, peering in. The boy who’d been at Claude’s side sits inside, with the same glazed over look.

“Not too well,” the woman next to him responds. “He hasn’t said a word since we got here. He won’t tell us anything, and he won’t write anything down either. He won’t even tell us his name.” Sebastian sighs. “Look into missing persons reports in this area. We don’t know how long he’s been in captivity, so try going back far. Look for anyone who looks like him. I’m going to take a shot at questioning him.” She nods, and walks off to begin her task. Sebastian pushes open the door and approaches the boy, taking a seat across from him. 

“I’m officer Sebastian Michaelis, you were introduced to me as Michael. That was the name I used when I was undercover. I’m just going to ask you a few questions, okay? I’ll make it quick, I’m sure you’ve been through this routine a few times already.” The boy gives no response. 

“Can you tell me your name?” Sebastian waits a bit to give him time to respond, but the boy hardly even seems to realize he’s there. He asks again, “Can you tell me your name?” Again, there’s no answer. He sighs. The issue isn’t the fact that he’s refusing to cooperate. No, it’s something else. He had the same issue before when he was asking the boy if he was alright, but he’d responded easily when Claude had told him to greet him. He decides to take a new approach.

He doesn’t ask this time, but instead tells him, “Tell me your name.” His voice is soft, gentle, but firm. And after a moment of silence, the boy finally gives his answer, “I don’t have one.” 

The answer bewilders Sebastian a bit. He doesn’t have one? What kind of answer is that? At the very least, however, he’s figured out how to get the boy to respond. He’s had the hunch that the boy can’t make his own decisions, and it seems that he was right. 

He moves on from the name question, and opts for a different one. “Do you know how long ago you were taken?” Remembering that the boy only seemed to respond to commands, he adds, “Tell me.” 

The boy actually seems to have a reaction to this question, blinking a few times and looking a bit confused. “I don’t know what you mean.” Sebastian furrows his brow. “When Claude took you. How long you’ve been with him, tell me that.” He doesn’t necessarily like having to order the boy to answer him, but at least they’re getting somewhere.

Then again, maybe not, because the boy lapses into silence after that. He stares down at the table, brows a bit furrowed. He can understand not being quite sure about the length of his captivity, but he doesn’t understand why he’s putting so much thought into it. Why was it such a confusing question?

“I don’t understand the question. There’s no ‘when’ or ‘how long.’ It’s just always.” Sebastian has to take a moment to process that. Always? Had this boy been in Claude’s captivity since he was a child? He must have, if he can’t tell him when he was taken.

After a little while longer, and a few more questions (sort of), there’s a knock from the one way glass window. Sebastian turns his head, and informs the boy that he’ll be back in a moment. He stands and steps out of the room. It’s the woman from before, who he’d asked to look through the missing persons reports. “What is it, Mey-Rin? Did you find something?”

She nods. “I asked a few others to help me look since we didn’t know how far back we were looking.” She holds up a sheet of paper, a printed form of an old missing persons report. On it is unmistakably the boy inside, it’s clear even with the differences. “From twelve years ago. Says he was thirteen at the time, so that would make him around twenty-five right now. Have to assume it was Claude who took him, but we can’t say for sure.”

Sebastian lets out a long breath. Twelve years? No wonder the boy was so detached. He couldn’t imagine what it did to someone to be imprisoned all those years. “Ciel Phantomhive, huh?”

Mey-Rin nods. “Yeah. Want to ask him if that’s his name?” Sebastian shakes his head. “I already know the answer. He says he doesn’t have a name. He also says that he’s ‘always’ been with Claude. He doesn’t seem to remember being kidnapped or his life beforehand.”

“How’d you get him to answer you?” Mey-Rin asks. “I had the feeling that he only responds to orders. When I told him to answer instead of asking, he responded. I’m fairly confident he isn’t capable of making his own choices. He only does what he’s told,” he tells her. 

“Jeez,” she mumbles. “He says he doesn’t have a name? Can’t remember his life before all of this? Rehabilitating this boy is going to be a hell of a lot harder than we anticipated. I can’t even imagine what that sicko did to him to get him to this point.” Sebastian frowns and shakes his head. “I can’t either. But now we have some information about him. I’m not sure if he’ll remember his name right away, but we can tell him anyways. Start calling him by it. I’d like to actually be able to refer to him by an actual name.” Mey-Rin nods. “I agree. You want to get back in there and try the name out on him?”

Sebastian nods. “Yeah. I’ll ask again if he recalls anything from before he was kidnapped.” He glances down at the sheet of paper again and brings it inside the room. 

Taking a seat in front of the boy—Ciel, he reminds himself—he begins speaking again. 

“So we found some interesting information,” Sebastian begins. “An old missing persons report.” He places the sheet of paper in front of Ciel, who looks down at it blankly. 

He looks at it for a bit, but doesn’t seem to recognize himself in the photograph. “Says your name is Ciel Phantomhive. Does that ring a bell?” He gets no response. “Tell me if that name rings a bell,” he tries again. 

“No,” Ciel says slowly, seeming a bit unsure. “Would you mind if we started referring to you by that name?” Sebastian asks. When again, he gets no answer, he tries something new. “You can respond to questions. You don’t have to wait for me to tell you to respond,” he says. Ciel stares back at him, unresponsive. Sebastian frowns. Seems like he’s going to have to tell him this too. “Respond to questions. Don’t wait until someone tells you to answer. Okay?” Ciel is silent for a few moments, before he slowly starts nodding. “Okay,” he responds, again unsure. He’s clearly unused to this. 

“Good,” Sebastian responds. “Now, is it okay if we refer to you by the name Ciel?” He has to wait a few moments for the response, but the boy eventually nods. Good, that’s progress. That’ll make it easier to question him. 

“Alright, tell me if the name ever starts to feel familiar,” Sebastian tells him. “It also says here on the report that you were taken twelve years ago, age thirteen. Do you remember anything from before that point?” Ciel looks confused again. 

“No. Nothing to remember. I’ve always been with him.” Sebastian sighs, and shakes his head. “That can’t be true, though. Not if this missing persons report is in fact you, and going by the fact that it looks like you and happens to be in this area, I’m confident that it is.” Ciel stares down at the paper, thin, neat brows drawn in confusion, and Sebastian is again struck by how doll-like this boy looks. Everything about him is smooth, perfect. Especially paired with the faraway look in his eyes. It gives him a chill down his spine. 

“Look, Ciel. I can't imagine what twelve years in captivity is like, and I don’t know what Claude did to make you forget any life you had before you were taken. But we’re going to send him to jail for a long time, and we are going to ensure that you recover from everything. Okay?” Ciel seems a bit confused, maybe he doesn’t feel like he has to recover from anything, he doesn’t know, but nods at the very least. Sebastian gives him a pitiful smile, which Ciel doesn’t even try to return.

Things are worse than he thought, and honestly, Sebastian isn’t even completely sure if Ciel can make a proper recovery from the trauma he’s been through, but he’ll be damned if he isn’t going to try to get him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can already say with certainty that these updates are going to be sporadic but I’m gonna try my best not to wait too long between each chapter!! I’m just in a bit of a slump right now with writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked the first chapter, it's basically just serving as an intro to everything. Hopefully future chapters will be longer but may be updated kind of sporadically.


End file.
